HOT POTATO!
by msanogi
Summary: The title pretty much gives it away. Cloud gets bored of Costa del sol and Red XIII finds an answer to the gangs boredom. No potatoes were harmed in the making of this fic. Also, no flames. Thx! ^^x


H*O*T* P*O*T*A*T*O!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own FF7 or the Hot Potato game. Well actually I DO own a hot potato game. But that's besides the point……..  
  
Warning: There is a bit of character bashing directed towards Cloud. Don't take offense all you Cloud lovers out there! I like Cloud too. Just so you know. *Nods*  
  
  
  
It had been an extremely boring week for Cloud. Even after he bought the villa in Costa Del Sol there was still nothing to do. I mean, c'mon, you can only go swimming so much before it gets old. The weather had been nice all week, except for today.  
  
Cloud: I'm sooooooo bored.  
  
Barret: No…. I thought you just said that the other twenty times because you were kidding.  
  
Cloud: *blinks*  
  
Vincent: *staring out the window* Oh sweet darkness envelop the blithe sun and turn this vacation into a living he—  
  
(everyone looks at him)  
  
Vincent: I mean… I hate the rain too! *smiles nervously*  
  
Red XII: Hey look what I found! *comes out of the kitchen kicking something*  
  
Cloud: What's that? *picks it up* HOT! *drops it*  
  
Vincent: It's a potato oh smart one.  
  
Red XIII: Not just any potato, but a HOT potato.  
  
Tifa: And……..what's so great about a hot potato?  
  
Red XIII: There's a game you can play with it. You pass it around and whoever gets stuck with it last loses.  
  
Cloud: *thinks* But then won't the person who has it last get burnt?  
  
Red XIII: Well, yeah, but that's besides the point.  
  
Cloud: But—  
  
Barret: LET'S PLAY ^^!  
  
(group gets in a circle)  
  
Red XIII: Ready? *starts passing the potato* Hot potato, hot potato, who has the hot potato…  
  
Tifa: *gives it to Vincent*  
  
Vincent: *kicks it to Barret*  
  
Red XIII: ..if you have the hot potato you…..  
  
Barret: *chunks it at cloud, knocking him out*  
  
Red XII: ….are out.  
  
Barret: ^^ that was fun! Let's play again! Wasn't that fun Cloud?  
  
Cloud: *unconcious*  
  
Barret: You're just being a sore loser.  
  
Red XIII: It's someone else's turn to say the chant in their own way.  
  
Vincent: I'll do it in spelling bee style.  
  
Red XIII: Okay.  
  
Vincent: Hot. H-O-T. Hot. Potato. P-O-T-A-T-O. Potato. Hot. H-O-T. Hot. Potato.  
  
P-O-T-A-T-O. Potato.  
  
3 hours later   
  
Vincent: Are. A-R-E. Are. Out. O-U-T. Out.  
  
Tifa: Uhhhh, Vincent?  
  
Vincent: What?  
  
Tifa: You never passed the potato so , um, you're out.  
  
Vincent: Hey! You never told me I had to pass the potato!  
  
Red XIII: Yes we did.  
  
*Awkward silence*  
  
Barret: Let's play again ^^!  
  
Sephiroth: I brought a potato gun, can I play??  
  
(everyone stares at him)  
  
Tifa: Didn't we kill you?  
  
Sephiroth: umm…….*gets nervous* Let's Play! *starts shooting ppl with the potato gun as he sings* Potato gun, potato gun, I got a potato gun. If you don't have a potato gun, you are dead!  
  
*Looks around to see that everyone is dead*  
  
Sephiroth: YAY! I win ^^! *Walks off*  
  
Cloud: *wakes up* …..guys. Hey guys….AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! THEY'RE ALL DEAD!!!!!  
  
Vincent: *gets up* Actually I've BEEN dead.  
  
Cloud: *blinks*  
  
Red XIII: Yea, well. It's been fun being dead and all but, I have to go.  
  
Tifa: I have an appointment at the salon.  
  
Barret: Me, too.  
  
(everyone stops)  
  
Barret: What?! A man can't get a pedicure? What is the world coming to?  
  
(everyone leaves)  
  
Cloud: Hey, you. Yea, you reading this fic. Look, do these pants make my butt look big?  
  
(readers start to leave)  
  
Cloud: No, really! Do they make my butt look big?!?  
  
(lights turn off)  
  
Cloud: Oh great. Hey. Anyone? Someone? This isn't funny--- *runs into the wall*  
  
  
  
Msanogi: Well that's my fic. Poor cloud. Being subject to the evil hot potato of death.  
  
Cloud: POTATOES ARE PEOPLE!!!!!!!  
  
Msanogi: …….oooooookay. Well, R/R thx! ^_^x 


End file.
